


Leave your number

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barista Castiel, Coffee Shops, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today your barista is: 1.Hella fucking gay. 2. Desperately single. For your drink today I recommend you give me your number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave your number

 

Dean stopped his car outside the library where his brother would spend the rest of the day writing his paper.

“Okay, you want a coffee or something before I go home?” Dean asked his brother.

“I’m good. Have to get started with this paper on…” Sam continued telling what his paper was about but Dean didn’t pay attention. He never did when his brother started talking about his geeky studies, Dean just couldn’t force an interest about a rock from old times or the reason why some society had died out.

Sam never got too annoyed that his brother wasn’t paying attention. He stopped himself before he got too carried away.

“Look at that sign.” Sam chuckled pointed at the coffee shop across the street.

Dean huffed a laugh.

“You should go over there and introduce yourself.” Sam said.

“What, why?”

“Because you need to get a date.” Sam smirked and grabbed his bag when his brother got out on his side to try and stop the conversation.

“Don’t need a desperate barista for that, Sammy.” Dean smirked.

Sam just laughed and said bye as he walked into the library. Dean rolled his eyes and crossed the street.

He opened the door and walked inside the warm room that smelled of fresh brewed coffee, cinnamon and candles. The place wasn’t crowded but there was a couple at the counter. Dean walked up to the line and let his eyes run over the back of the barista that just put lids on the coffees for the two college girls in front of him. The guy had broad shoulders and on one of his arms were a tattoo. His hair was dark and messy. Then the guy turned around and Dean felt his jaw fall down. A pair of friendly blue eyes smiled at the girls, his pretty mouth tugged at one side. His chin was covered in dark scruff that Dean immediately wanted to feel against his skin.

Dean almost groaned when the barista wished the girls a great day with a low husky voice that made Dean’s palms sweaty. Then the guy turned his attention to Dean and he gave himself a mental slap. He couldn’t stand there gaping at the guy so he hurriedly placed his order and let his eyes run down the back as the barista turned around to make his coffee. A tight ass and strong thighs; Dean needed to get a grip before he turned around again.

At the same time as the man put his coffee in front of him, Dean gave him the money.

“How come you need to put up a sign to get a date?” Dean asked with a smirk before he lifted the cup to take a sip. Surprisingly the man blushed and looked down before meeting his eyes again.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I didn’t put it there myself?”

Dean tilted his head suggestively and gave the man a grin.

“My friend wanted to see how many would actually leave their number.” The man eventually sighed out, still looking beyond humiliated.

“How’s it going so far?”

“There’s been a couple, but most of them were from girls.” He chuckled ironically.

Dean nodded and started to move when the door bell signaled there were new customers.

“You know what, I’ll leave my number and you can do with it whatever you want. Throw it away or all any time.” Dean said and bent down on the counter and scribbled his number on the backside of a discount card. He lifted his head and saw the guy look at him in surprise. Dean watched as the man picked up the card.

“Thank you… Dean.” He smiled brightly at him and Dean had to swallow.

“My pleasure, Castiel.” Dean read from the guy’s name tag and grabbed his coffee before leaving. He stopped in the doorway to send a glance back at the guy and Castiel lifted his eyes to meet his over the head of his customers. Dean grinned at him and couldn’t stop the grin as he crossed the road. Sammy the little shit had to be right, he always did.


End file.
